


Twisted - The Literary Equivalent of a Cold Shower

by ZoeTakashi



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Adult Content, Established Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-07
Updated: 2005-09-07
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeTakashi/pseuds/ZoeTakashi
Summary: Alex and Spender make up after Alex's stay in the silo. AUTHOR NOTE: This is seriously gross. Squick, squick, squick.





	Twisted - The Literary Equivalent of a Cold Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Title: Twisted - The Literary Equivalent of a Cold Shower

Series: Katrina Fic 2

Author: Zoë (zoe.t@att.net)

Website: http://lzl.dreamhost.com

Fandom: X-Files

Pairing: Krycek / CSM (references to Krycek / Mulder)

Rating: NC-17 for m/m sex, language and adult situations

Warning: INCEST. Go away. Don't read this. SQUICK SQUARED.

Spoilers: Piper Maru, Apocrypha

Archive: None without my permission.

Summary: Alex and Spender make up after Alex's stay in the silo.

Beta Thanks: I'm protecting the identities of the innocent.

Disclaimer: All X-Files characters belong to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions. No infringement of rights is intended. Especially not with this story.

 

Note: This story was commissioned by someone who wishes to remain anonymous. I was asked to write a loving Krycek / CSM relationship in exchange for a donation to aid victims of Hurricane Katrina. I figured if I was going to jump on this slippery slope, I might as well grease my ass for the ride down, so I made it as 'twisted' as I possibly could. I hope everyone forgives me. My beta, Louise, said she'd at least think about it. In a few days. After she's repressed it. But only if the nightmares stop. Next time I'll have to get a donation in my beta's name, too.

 

 

Twisted

by Zoë

 

Alex pressed his face into the pillow and lifted his ass, accepting the cock slowly penetrating him. He groaned at the sense of fullness, loving the sickness and depravity of what he was doing. His whole life seemed filled with twists and turns. It seemed right that the best sex be that as well.

 

When the cock was fully inside him, its owner no longer moving, he wiggled indicating his desire to be fucked. A hint of smoky breath blew near his ear and dry lips grazed his cheek. "Tell me about fucking my son," Spender whispered as he drew back and began to thrust.

 

Krycek sighed with pleasure, rocking with the slow pace of the fucking. Talking about Mulder was the perfect twisted detail to add to this debased situation. "It was fucking amazing," he breathed into the bedding.

 

Spender's cock grazed his prostate, and Alex gasped, arching his head up. "You finally forced him, did you?"

 

"Umm..." Alex spread his legs further, seeking the sensation of stretch. "Not for long. You were right... he wanted it. He was begging me before it was over."

 

"Just like you, eh, baby?" Teeth nipped his earlobe.

 

Alex thought back to that first time on that long ago day... "Oh, yeah." How he begged at the end of that memorable event.

 

The speed of the thrusts increased, making Alex groan with need.

 

"You going to be able to control him now?"

 

"Without a doubt," Krycek murmured as he closed his eyes and savored the sensations.

 

Tender hands slid over his body, brushed his hair away from his face. "I always knew you were the one, Alex. I'm proud of you."

 

The pace increased again but the warm feelings in his chest eclipsed the physical sensation. Still, he couldn't quite believe it. "I thought Mulder was the one." It was always Mulder. Had to turn Mulder. The Colonists wanted Mulder.

 

Spender stilled, sheathed fully inside Alex. "Mulder is the one... the one to lead this planet into its next evolution. *You* are the one for Mulder." Fingers tenderly brushed down Alex's cheek. "Stop being angry with me. We both made mistakes." When a tear slipped out from beneath thick black eyelashes, Spender sighed. "You were on my side, Alex. I became complacent... I only saw what I didn't have. I'm sorry for my mistakes that led us to such wretched conflict."

 

"You want him more than me," Alex whispered, always hurt by the fact.

 

"Shh... That's not true." Lips trailed through Alex's hair. "Getting Mulder is vital. You know that. But once we have him, he won't take your place. I promise."

 

It was hard to believe promises from Spender. "You plan to fuck him don't you?"

 

Spender pulled back and thrust hard back inside the too-tight ass he hadn't had for a long time, earning him a gasp from the man under him. "Yes, I do." He pushed Alex's shoulders into the bed, working his hips faster. "And if you have to be in the room to hold him down, so be it. But he won't take your place." Alex was straining towards him, his every cell begging to be fucked. "There's no one quite like you, my love."

 

Whether he could believe it or not was a question for another day. For now, he needed the illusion and he needed what only this man could give him. Conversation ceased as both men became lost in their pleasure, the only sounds that of flesh striking flesh, ragged breaths and groans of pleasure.

 

Alex felt the orgasm building. His hands fisted in the bedding, his hips pumping the mattress, seeking release. Pleasure detonated inside him, causing him to cry out.

 

The clenching of Alex's ass pulled the orgasm out of Spender long before he planned to come. The unexpectedness of it seemed to intensify it. They collapsed together, and several long minutes passed before Spender pulled out, pleased by Alex's gasp of discomfort.

 

Krycek allowed Spender to arrange his body to suit his purpose, finding himself face-to-face with a man who, a few short weeks ago, he didn't think he'd ever be able to forgive. He never expected to be here again. Despite forgiveness, when Spender leaned forward to kiss him, he turned his head away. "Don't."

 

Spender sighed, but swallowed his disappointment. Someday they'd cross this hurdle, too. "You let me fuck you, but not kiss you."

 

"It's weird," Alex huffed.

 

"I thought 'weird' is what you liked about this."

 

"It is... but not that. I just can't."

 

"Okay." Spender's lips grazed Alex's temple. At least it was the same old problem, not Alex's occasionally surfacing anger at having been left in the silo for three days. Alex seemed to drift off and Spender enjoyed the feel of having his lover back in his arms. They'd been at odds for too long.

 

Eventually Alex stirred and climbed out of bed, stretching sensuously. It made Spender want to haul him back to bed. Too soon that gorgeous body he'd missed so was covered by black jeans and the immutable leather jacket.

 

"Where you going, Alex?"

 

"Back to see Mulder. He's had 24 hours... I don't want him to start having second thoughts."

 

Spender smiled. Mulder might be who the colonists wanted, but someday it would be Alex who would take *his* place. Their minds were remarkably alike. "Well, then, tell your brother I said hello."

 

Alex whipped his head around, a grin forming on his face. He sat at the edge of the bed and leaned down close to Spender, 'til their faces were only a few inches apart. "Christ, dad, you are seriously twisted." Soft lips brushed across his cheek.

 

End

 

**

 

7 September 2005


End file.
